Flag on the Play
by amykinz13
Summary: Finn can't believe that Coach Beiste has recruited the glee girls to the football team. What is she thinking? What will happen to Rachel?


A/N This is my first fanfic. I'm a little nervous because I'm more of a reader than a writer. This story idea came to me and I had to write it down though. Special thank you to Mara for being my beta. You totally rock!

This story is based off the new spoilers for the Superbowl episode where the glee girls join the football team. Also, the medical info in this is not 100% accurate, but close enough.

* * *

Finn can't believe that Coach Beiste has recruited the glee girls to the football team. What is she thinking? That the other team will be too scared to hit a girl? This is the state championship we're talking about! If anything, the other team will take pleasure in pulverizing the girls if it means winning.

It's bad enough worrying about Sam stealing his quarterback position, but now he has to worry about Rachel getting hurt. Who in their right mind would let Rachel play football? She's a shrimp. It won't matter how much padding she has on, she'll still get beat up with one hit. Why couldn't his life be stress-free?

After their first co-ed practice, Finn decides to forfeit his quarterback position to Sam because he needs to protect Rachel in the big game. Even with her football gear on, Rachel still looks so tiny and vulnerable. They might not be together right now, but he still doesn't want to see Rachel get hurt. He still cares about her.

It's the night of the state championship game. The whole team is a bundle of nerves. All of the guys are anxious to get on the field and play. The girls, on the other hand, are worried about getting hurt. But they know their game plan. They're supposed to just lie down on the field when the ball gets snapped, to give Sam some more time and space to throw the ball. That's easy enough…

The score is 0-7 when McKinley gets possession of the ball. The football team lines up for the play. Finn makes sure he's in front of Rachel so he can block any players going for her. Sure enough, when the ball gets snapped, a big guy comes charging towards Finn and Rachel. Finn tackles him down to the ground. When Finn gets up, he's a little out of breath. He turns around to find Rachel lying on the ground with her arms around her head. He has to admit, she looks kind of cute like that. Vulnerable, but cute.

After 10 more plays, McKinley ties the game. It looks like Coach Beiste's plan is working after all. At half time, the score is 14-21. The team goes in the locker room feeling great. They're only a touchdown behind. They can still win this thing. While the team discusses more plays they can do, Sam raises his hand, "I have an idea for a play. I give Rachel the ball to run down the field. Finn will be in front of her blocking any hits." "What?" says Rachel and Finn together. "Oh come on, you guys! Finn, you haven't let anyone near Rachel, right?" asks Sam. "Right," says Finn. "This could be the perfect trick play that will get us to tie the game. The other team won't believe we gave Rachel the ball," says Sam. The rest of the team murmurs in agreement. "I don't know about this," says Finn. "How about I only do that play if we really need to use it?" says Sam. Finn still doesn't feel good about this, but he says yes, anyway.

It's the 4th quarter, and the game is tied at 28-28. McKinley has the ball with 2 minutes left. Sam decides they need to do the trick play with Rachel and Finn. Sam snaps the ball and gives it to Rachel. She tucks it in under her arm, and starts to run down the field. Finn runs in front of her blocking any hits. 10, 20, 30, 40 yards down the field they run. Both Finn and Rachel think they might actually score a touchdown. Just as Rachel begins to get excited, she gets knocked down to the ground from the side.

Rachel lays motionless on the ground. Finn runs toward her panic-stricken. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.," Finn repeats. The team doctor comes to investigate. It takes all of Finn's self control to not go and shake Rachel awake. 1 minute passes. 2 minutes. At this point, Finn is crying with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please open your eyes Rachel. Please? Please open your beautiful chocolate eyes," Finn begs. After 3 minutes, Rachel finally opens her eyes. Finn has never been so relieved in his entire life.

The team doctor puts a neck brace on Rachel, and straps her down to a backboard. He starts asking her questions to check her cognitive function. "What's your name? Where are you? Who's the president? What year is it?" he asks. "Rachel Barbara Berry. Ohio State Championship Game. Barack Obama. 2011." Rachel rattles off. "Very good" says the team doctor. "Now tell me how many fingers am I holding up?" he asks holding up two. Rachel replies, "Four." "Hmm. Looks like you have double vision. We better take you to the hospital to get checked out," he says.

At this point, both of Rachel's dads have come running on to the sideline. The team doctor informs them of her condition. They want to leave immediately. Finn runs up to them and asks if he can go, too. Leroy glares at Finn, blaming him for all this. He thinks that if Finn hadn't broken up with his daughter, she would never have gone to such measures to try and win him back. Hiram, on the other hand, asks Rachel if she wants Finn to come. "Yes! Can he ride in the ambulance with me too?" she asks. "Of course. We'll follow you guys there," says Hiram.

Finn holds Rachel's hand the entire drive while the EMT's work on her. He internally thanks God that she's okay. Before they reach the hospital, Rachel asks Finn to please stay with her because she's still a little scared. "I'm never leaving you again, Rachel," says Finn.

At the hospital, they do a series of tests including an MRI. The doctor gives Rachel a diagnosis of a grade 2 concussion. He informs her that she can't play physical sports for a month. "You don't have to worry about that. We're forbidding her to play football ever again!" says Leroy Berry. The doctor also advises Rachel to stay awake for 8-12 hours just to be safe. Finn volunteers to stay with her the whole time to make sure she stays conscious. He's sure that will be more than enough time for them to discuss and resolve their trust issues. He meant it when he said he would never leave Rachel again, and he plans to keep that promise.

The End.

Reviews=Love


End file.
